El camino para volverse impresionante
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Adair es un vice-capitán impresionante. Sin embargo, no comenzó siendo exactamente así. Si la genialidad de Adair era 40% parte de su naturaleza, entonces el 60% restante se debe, en realidad, al estímulo de Sol. O eso afirma el Caballero Sol.


**El Camino Para Volverse Impresionante**  
por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** "La leyenda del Caballero Sol" no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia al escribir esto.

**Notas:** Esta historia hace alusiones a "Aún en la Oscuridad, el Sol Brilla" y "El Impresionante Club de Fans de Adair", dos oneshots sobre Adair que he escrito. Los pueden encontrar en mi lista de historias. Aún así, cada uno de estos oneshots puede sostenerse por sí mismo. Esto fue escrito para la petición "Adair necesita ayuda que sólo Hielo puede ofrecer", para no_true_pair en dreamwidth. Todos los términos siguen las traducciones de Prince Revolution! Español.

* * *

Grisia Sol y Adair se conocieron a los dieciocho años.

No mucho tiempo después, Grisia escogió a Adair como su vice-capitán. Acto seguido, lo empujó por un barranco. Eso le granjeó la lealtad incondicional de Adair.

Para cuando Grisia Sol se convirtió en el Caballero Sol oficial, dos años después de que los dos se hubieran conocido, podría decirse que Adair era un vice-capitán bastante impresionante. Incluso los Caballeros Tormenta y Juicio no pudieron evitar volverse admiradores del vice-capitán tan capaz del Caballero Sol, y de sus soberbias habilidades para manejar, ejem, servir a su capitán.

Sin embargo, ése no es el fin de la historia; ni siquiera se le acerca.

Aún antes de que tomara oficialmente el manto de su maestro, Grisia Sol ya se encargaba de varias de las obligaciones del Caballero Sol, pero sólo hasta después de que Grisia Sol se consagró abnegadamente a sus deberes como el nuevo portavoz del Dios de la Luz por tres años consecutivos, embelesando a todos aquellos que lo contemplaran con su perfecto semblante y a todos los que lo escucharan con sus invaluables palabras de sabiduría, fue que Adair se "convirtió" en el mejor vice-capitán que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

Sí, la palabra clave era "convirtió": Adair, aunque tenía mucho potencial, no nació siendo omnipotente. Si lo impresionante de Adair era 40% debido a su naturaleza, el otro 60% había surgido de la instrucción del Caballero Sol (o al menos eso clamaba el Caballero Sol en privado, o con un discurso tan embrollado que no podrían notar que se estaba alabando a sí mismo. Arrojar a personas desde barrancos realmente hacía maravillas en la crianza del vice-capitán perfecto. No lo intenten si no son Grisia, empero. No les saldría bien). ¿En qué exactamente se había convertido Adair en los 5 años que pasaron desde que conoció a su capitán? Bien, si en este momento, le preguntaran al caballero Sol su opinión sobre su vice-capitán, el Caballero Sol sonreiría ampliamente y les diría lo siguiente con alegría:

―El benevolente Dios de la Luz ha otorgado a su Caballero Sol un espectacular segundo al mando, sin parangón en su discurso e infalible en su comprensión de los murmullos con que el Dios de la Luz revela su voluntad. Tiene el soberbio toque de un maestro culinario, entendido en el delicado arte de preparar dulces nutrimentos para los famélicos, para pláceme del Dios de la Luz; y cuando se ve arrojado a poner pie en el ineludible campo de batalla, protege a las criaturas del Dios de la Luz con su pulcrísima esgrima, la indecisión jamás altera el firme curso de su resuelta mano. Su porte es no menos galante que aquel de un noble y, ciertamente, tiene mucho de qué estar orgulloso como un caballero sagrado del Dios de la Luz. Todavía más, su caligrafía es excelente, y maneja la administración con eficiencia impecable...

Ése era Adair, en no tan resumidas cuentas.

Una vez, el Caballero Tormenta cometió el error de preguntarle al Caballero Sol su opinión sobre Adair. Acto seguido tuvo que soportar escuchar al Caballero Sol ensalzar las virtudes de su vice-capitán, con una alabanza lo bastante larga como para que el Caballero Tormenta terminara de corregir cinco documentos diferentes, en un intento para distraerse de la verborrea del Caballero Sol y evitar un dolor de cabeza (no lo logró).

Cuando la larga diatriba del Caballero Sol terminó, y él descubrió que su audiencia no estaba tan cautiva como debería, la sonrisa del Caballero Sol titubeó ligeramente. En lugar de regocijarse con el Caballero Sol por el vice-capitán tan maravilloso que tenía, el Caballero Tormenta sólo dijo, con una voz dolorida:

―¿Terminaste ya?

―Hay mucho más que Sol podría decir, pero ciertamente Sol no podría haber pedido a nadie mejor ―remató el Caballero Sol. Lo que en realidad quería decir era "¿Tengo o no buen ojo para las personas? ¡Venga, felicítame~!" (Pero por supuesto, el Caballero Sol no podría estar buscando cumplidos, ¿verdad?)

―No me malinterpretes. Adair es asombroso, pero me perdiste la segunda vez que mencionaste al Dios de la Luz ―replicó el Caballero Tormenta, frotándose las sienes con sus dedos manchados de tinta―. La próxima vez, por favor sólo di "Adair es impresionante", y déjalo ahí.

El Caballero Sol no pareció feliz de que sus palabras cuidadosamente hiladas fueran despreciadas así, pero seguramente todos habían visto mal ese día, porque el Caballero Sol siempre muestra una sonrisa benevolente.

De cualquier manera, todo lo anterior no es el punto. El punto es que Adair es asombroso, y su capitán era uno de los primeros, si no es que el primero, en exaltar sus virtudes (todavía habría que considerar a los Caballeros Tormenta y Juicio), las alabanzas bastarían para llenar pergamino tras pergamino si fueran puestas por escrito. Sin embargo, Adair no había empezado siendo tan impresionante como es ahora.

La verdad, Adair siempre había tenido don de palabra y de gentes. Esto había bastado para que Grisia lo seleccionara inmediatamente de entre su pelotón para ser su vice-capitán. De hecho, Adair había sido el único de los veintitantos caballeros sagrados que entendió lo que Grisia había intentado decir, y también había sido el único con el valor suficiente para hablar con Grisia (los demás sólo habían podido quedársele viendo a Grisia, admirados. Grisia tenía ese efecto en las personas).

La mayoría del resto de la extensa lista de habilidades de Adair, sin embargo, vino con la práctica y diligencia, como resultado de ponerse a la altura de la situación para llevar a cabo cada cosa que su capitán le encomendara hacer, sin importar qué tan absurda fuera la orden. La variedad de tareas, al final, entrenó a Adair para ser una persona extremadamente versátil.

Por ejemplo, Adair no había tenido siempre "el soberbio toque de un maestro culinario". En otras palabras, no siempre había sido un buen cocinero.

La primera vez que Grisia, todavía no el Caballero Sol, le ordenó a Adair hacerle el desayuno, Adair fue a la cocina y trató de preparar algo. "Un sándwich debería ser fácil", había pensado Adair, pero ¡oh!, cuán equivocado estaba.

El pan tostado había quedado ligeramente quemado, el queso se había derretido tanto que había puesto el pan quemado algo húmedo, y las rebanadas de tomate habían resultado un poco demasiado gruesas. No era exactamente un desastre (pudo haber sido algo muchísimo peor), pero todas las pequeñas imperfecciones resultaban en algo que Adair no podía darle a su capitán. Al final, le pidió a los cocineros que prepararan el sándwich en su lugar, decepcionado de no poder haberlo hecho él mismo.

Ese día, Adair presentó a su capitán el delicioso sándwich que habían preparado en la cocina; sin embargo, sus excelentes habilidades de observación le indicaron que su capitán no había disfrutado especialmente el sándwich, a pesar de su perfección.

Al principio, Adair no sabía que podría hacer para satisfacer mejor los gustos de su capitán, pero tras haber sido tirado por un barranco cien veces y comandado a conseguir postre de mora azul, Adair se dio cuenta de que a su capitán le gustaban mucho las moras azules.

Es decir, le gustaban mucho, mucho, _mucho__._

También se enteró de que se suponía que consiguiera los postres de mora azul del mismísimo Caballero Hielo.

En el 40% de la genialidad innata de Adair también estaban la habilidad de tomar las cosas como son y hacer juicios rápidos. Fue a tocar la puerta del Caballero Hielo sin pestañear porque, después de haber conocido a su capitán, quedaban muy pocas cosas que pudieran sorprender a Adair. Cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando una cocina entera en el interior del cuarto, Adair habló inmediatamente.

―Por favor, enséñeme a cocinar.

Inalterable, el Caballero Hielo abrió la puerta por completo e invitó a Adair a entrar. Cuando el Caballero Hielo sacó un segundo delantal de la nada, Adair pensó que tal vez el Caballero Hielo siempre había querido, secretamente, un compañero para hornear. Tan silencioso como el Caballero Hielo que estaba usando un delantal decorado con _cupcakes_, Adair ató a su cintura el delantal que se le había proporcionado. Su delantal estaba decorado con_ muffins._ Podría decirse que el Caballero Hielo y él se veían bien juntos.

Después de eso tuvieron varias hornadas juntos, así como otras sesiones de cocina miscelánea en las que se aventuraron a la par, ya que la especialidad del Caballero Hielo era la panadería. Las habilidades culinarias de Adair mejoraron grandemente. También tuvo incontables oportunidades para practicar, pues su capitán le pedía el desayuno casi diariamente. A veces, Adair pedía a los cocineros que prepararan el desayuno. Otras, una vez que Adair tuvo la confianza suficiente en sus habilidades, preparaba personalmente el desayuno de su capitán, asegurándose de embadurnar el pan con la mermelada de mora azul que había preparado con el Caballero Hielo.

Adair siempre quedaba ridículamente complacido cuando su capitán parecía disfrutar más los alimentos que él le preparaba que los que preparaban los cocineros (la mermelada de mora azul era, probablemente, el factor de más peso, pero Adair lo tomaba como una victoria de cualquier manera).

"¿Qué otra cosa le gustaría comer a mi capitán?", empezó a preguntarse Adair. Más tarde, descubrió que el Caballero Hoja era un cocinero bastante bueno también, versado en sazonadores y especias. Adair lo consultó y aprendió mucho de él también (aunque, afortunadamente, nunca se acercó al fanatismo del Caballero Hoja por las especias, o tendríamos otro caballero sagrado sin un quinto en el bolsillo por el cual preocuparnos).

Adair logró convertirse en un cocinero magnífico, gracias a la práctica diaria de encargarse del desayuno de su capitán. Realmente, las sorprendentes habilidades culinarias de Adair se deben en gran parte al Caballero Sol.

¿Qué decir, entonces, de la maestría de Adair con la espada? Si tienen la impresión de que seguramente el Caballero Sol no tiene nada que ver con la impresionante habilidad de Adair con una espada, considerando la manera tan pobre en que el Caballero Sol maneja la suya propia, están profundamente equivocados.

Fue precisamente la habilidad más o menos deprimente del Caballero Sol lo que empujó a Adair a pasar de ser un espadachín decente a ser un espadachín increíblemente sorprendente, del que podía decirse que estaba entre los diez mejores del Templo Sagrado. Cuando fuera que alguien deseara avergonzar al Caballero Sol, retándolo a un duelo (no sería difícil, para alguien interesado, descubrir la falta de habilidad del Caballero Sol en el arte de la esgrima), Adair saltaría en defensa de su capitán y diría "Permítame. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de derrotarme, entonces no eres digno de enfrentar a mi capitán":

Incluso si los desafíos no eran realizados en presencia de su capitán (lo que significaba que su capitán ni siquiera tenía noción de ellos), Adair se hacía cargo de ellos. Creía conveniente solucionar los problemas en sus inicios, de manera similar a como su capitán creía conveniente encargarse de enemigos "futuros" antes de que siquiera mostraran su animosidad (¿"El que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña"? De tal capitán, tal vice-capitán...)

De esta manera, Adair refinó grandemente su esgrima. Combatir retadores era una muy buena forma de conseguir experiencia. Además de eso, las "sugerencias" de su capitán de disciplinar perros en su nombre impulsaron a Adair con más fuerza hacia el _top ten._

Al principio, los perros que tenía que disciplinar Adair para su capitán eran sabuesos y terriers que gustaban demasiado de morder los pies de su capitán para su propio bien. Perros de hocico a rabo. Conforme pasó el tiempo, Adair continuó disciplinando perros para su capitán; sin embargo, estos truhanes, en vez de usar los dientes, lo atacarían con espadas. Gradualmente, al pasar los años, la disciplina canina adquirió un significado diferente, y disciplinarlos mejoró sensiblemente las habilidades de Adair (tanto en esgrima como en clandestinaje).

Cuando incluso el Caballero Juicio se enteró de la impresionante esgrima de Adair, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. El Caballero Juicio entrenaría con Adair de vez en vez bajo la presunción de estar desafiando la autoridad del Caballero Sol (después de todo, Adair se encargaba de esa clase de desafíos hacia su capitán), cuando en realidad ambos estaban meramente practicando su esgrima. Con el Caballero Juicio como compañero de entrenamiento, ¿cómo podía Adair _no _entrar en los primeros puestos del Templo Sagrado?

¿Y qué hay que decir que la personalidad que, según Grisia Sol, daba a Adair "mucho de qué estar orgulloso como un caballero sagrado del Dios de la Luz"? Años de servir a su capitán permitieron que la astucia y franqueza de Adair se desarrollaran plenamente. Era inevitable, en verdad. Con un capitán así, había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo que las características ocultas del carácter de Adair salieran a la superficie y tomaran el control. Eso, y también aprendió a hacer a un lado sus inhibiciones. ¿Por qué reprimirse, cuando su capitán era el epítome de abandonar todos tus escrúpulos, y hacer parecer que no lo habías hecho? Adair descubrió que eso le salía muy bien.

La primera vez que su capitán le encargó darle una paliza a alguien, Adair tomó al Pelotón de Caballeros Sol, rodearon al sujeto, y directamente comenzaron a golpearlo, sin hacer preguntas. Fue hasta después de que lo habían apaleado que Adair se percató de que se habían equivocado de persona.

(Nadie en el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol se atrevió a mencionar una sola palabra de esto a su capitán, no hasta años después, cuando Ed olvidó porqué tenían que mantenerlo en secreto. Después de todo, apreciaban sus vidas).

Y así, a propósito, fue como conocieron a Elijah, pues él había sido la pobre víctima del error de Adair como novato en dirigir al Pelotón de Caballeros Sol a dar palizas. Adair pronto aprendió como dar palizas efectivamente, aunque fue demasiado tarde para evitar que Elijah acabara golpeado. (En retrospectiva, fue algo bueno que Adair dirigiera al Pelotón de Caballeros Sol a golpear a Elijah, o de lo contrario no se habrían hecho amigos, y entonces Elijah no habría ayudado a Adair tan prestamente como lo hizo años después, contra el Hijo del Dios de la Guerra. Así es el karma. Golpea a alguien, y te salvará la vida más adelante).

Adair también aprendió a cubrir la cara de su blanco para que no descubriera que era el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol quienes lo estaban golpeando. Adair había cometido el error de golpear a Elijah sin el correcto ocultamiento de la identidad del pelotón (de lo contrario, no habrían tenido necesidad de disculparse).

Afortunadamente, Adair siempre había tenido un gran don para las palabras, y siempre tuvo maña para hacer que las personas olvidaran asuntos sin importancia, como el hecho de que accidentalmente te han dado una tunda sin ninguna razón. Adair se disculpó y ofreció comprar bebidas, en un tono que sonaba tan genuino y compungido que Elijah sólo pudo sobarse el cuello y perdonar magnánimamente al Platón de Caballeros Sol por dejarlo totalmente moretoneado.

A pesar de las hazañas poco nobles de Adair, pocas personas han tenido algo malo que decir sobre él. Incluso Elijah, tras la paliza, sólo podía decir tras su desencuentro "Adair es muy leal". Otras personas en el templo sagrado opinaban que Adair era un gran amigo y un excelente escucha. Nadie jamás lo insultó llamándolo "¡Despreciable bastardo!", sin importar lo despreciables que fueran sus acciones. Quizá la fama de su supuesto buen temperamento podía sobrevivir incluso al encuentro con princesas tendientes a llamar "despreciable bastardo" a cualquiera, pero eso aún no había sido puesto a prueba.

¿Pueden ver cuánta influencia tuvo Grisia Sol en su vice-capitán? Se habían conocido a los dieciocho años. Cinco años después de que se hicieran amigos, Adair se había vuelto talentoso en la cocina, poderoso en el campo de batalla, y más allá del bien y el mal en su sutil lenguaje. No hay que olvidar que Adair también se volvió un maestro en el papeleo, sólo superado por el Caballero Tormenta, por lo frecuentemente que se encargaba del papeleo de su capitán. Ciertamente, tenía mucho que agradecerle a su capitán. De no ser por él, seguramente Adair habría resultado un caballero sagrado promedio.

Imaginen entonces lo que eso significó para Lesus Juicio, quien conoció a Grisia muchos años antes que Adair, y había pasado un tiempo mucho mayor en la presencia bendita de Grisia Sol. Imaginen también lo que eso significó para Roland Infierno, quien conoció a Grisia mucho antes que los demás, a la tierna edad de diez años.

(En verdad, había una razón por la cual tanto Lesus Juicio como Roland Infierno eran espadachines tan _magníficos._ Lesus Juicio también era magnífico en detectar mentiras y manipulaciones, cortesía de su larga amistad con Grisia Sol. Seguramente, la única razón por la que Roland Infierno no era tan astuto en estos asuntos como Adair y Lesus fue porque Roland perdió el contacto con Grisia por muchos años).

La moraleja es, si quieres volverte asombroso, lo único que tienes que hacer es trabar amistad con Grisia Sol y sobrevivir a su "amables" solicitudes de disciplinar perros por él, obtener postres de mora azul, convertirse en su escudo humano...

¡Sólo tienen que ver lo bien que resultó eso para Adair, el Caballero Juicio, y el Caballero Infierno! Incluso el Caballero Tormenta se había visto beneficiado por haberse relacionado con el Caballero Sol. ¡Miren su eficiencia actual para hacer papeleo! Ciertamente, ¡qué hombre tan inspirador y estimulante es el Caballero Sol!

Aunque Adair había tenido sus dudas antes, no podía haber pedido alguien mejor a quien servir. Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras tocaba la puerta del Caballero Hielo una vez más, con el olor de muffins de mora azul atrayéndolo al interior.

* * *

fin

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Éste es mi canon mental sobre Adair y cómo se convirtió en el Adair que conocemos ;) También quería hacer el recuento de cuántas personas habilidosas hay en el mundo gracias a Grisia (posiblemente), aún si él no tenía intención de ayudarlos a entrenar para que se volvieran todavía más asombrosos de lo que ya eran (claro, incluso las habilidades panaderas de Ecilan están relacionadas con Grisia. Sin la gula de Grisia, ¿cómo habría tenido Ecilan tanta práctica?)

Disfruto mucho escribir sobre Adair (y su grandiosidad). ¡Ésta no será ala última vez que Adair aparece en mis fics!


End file.
